Just another emotional freak
by T-Time YOSH
Summary: Sunny. She is warm. But she doesn't know. What happens when our womanizer Captain Kirk meets an antisocial girl with personality issues? Why does his heart melt at her sight? Why does he have the urge to comfort her damaged soul? What is this nuisance? Can Sunny ever learn how to live and being treated like any other human feels? But she doesn't know. She is his sun. KirkxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Fateful encounter**

James T. Kirk entered the Turbolift, his destination: captain's room. He pressed an upper button, listened to the sound of the mechanism and closed his eyes for just a second, as the elevator started to move. Peace.

What did the Command want from him this time? Was it his fault? Was something wrong? What did they want from him _again_?  
His blue eyes flashed open as the Turbolift stopped. He did not reach the upper deck yet... _Great._ Blue eyes stared the door down. _Please. Do not open. Please, listen to your captain and be a good door._

It opened with it's weird sound and a woman with tied brown hair, clothed in a golden uniform and eyes stuck on her PADD, entered the elevator without looking up once. Jim expected something like 'Captain' or 'Sir' but... nothing came. The weird girl just looked at her PADD.

No, she did not _look,_ her eyes were closed. Like she was thinking or trying to concentrate. The captain watched her fascinated. And then, it struck him. What was that smell?

Like... he could not describe it. The fragrance was soothing, sending chills down his spine. This allure smelled so good, he wanted _more._ Was it perfume? He felt so woozy. Without thinking once he asked: "Wha... What a nice perfume..."  
The woman's cold voice felt like ice to his sore and dizzy mind as she answered.

"I highly doubt that. I do not wear any perfume at the moment. But I will take that as a compliment, sir..." Her head raised as she wanted to see to who she was actually talking to. Then, her eyes opened with a flash and brilliant, shining green eyes met beautiful blue ones. Both of them widened but to complete different reason. "Captain? I apologize sir... I did not mean to seem respect less."

"Ah..." _Stunning eyes. Say that! Come on! Talk, Jim! Talk! _He was still just looking at her face, and eyes... and body. Well she was not that beautiful... or pretty... or sexy. Certainly not his type. Still he couldn't stop staring. _Shit. _With that he turned to the console and pressed the upper button again. "No problem..." He squeezed his eyes shut. "And you... Ensign... ahm?" He looked back at her, wanting to know her needed floor and name. The Turbolift started to move. She reached over to him and gave the Captain her PADD. "Lieutenant Anderson Sandra. I was actually looking for you. I am the new recruit. A _special_ one." Ensign Anderson looked at him with studying eyes. Jim scrolled down on the PADD and began to read. _Hmm... Human. No family in this quadrant. 20 years old. She is a security officer... but has no fighting abilities, bad health since childhood. But stunningly intelligent. _

"Special?" He looked up at her with an interested sparkle in his ice blue eyes.

"In short, I have a whole different way of thinking. My perception of environment is way more detailed and precised. I am able to read one's emotion by reflecting on their actions and body language. For example: your eyes widened for 1 and a half millimeters at the sight of my abnormal eyes" Sandra pointed at her green and kind of red, unusual bright orbs as she continued talking "Yes, those are a part of my 'mutation'." She hesitated, looking up and down the captain's body, then, right into his eyes. She licked her lips and with a whole different tone in her voice she started "Because I-I-"

She stopped talking and turned towards the door. As if she had said to much. Kirk looked at her. "Yes?" _What's that feeling? _His gaze softened._ Like I want... I can't but wanting to know what bothers her. Gosh. _

"Go on. I will listen closely to what ever is on your mind, okay? I... care for every single crew member on this ship" He stopped the elevator. Sandra looked down, then she slowly turned towards her new captain. Her eyes were searching for something in those blue orbs. After two felt heartbeats, she had found it and her eyes softened as she gave in.

"Because I... I see the world with different 'eyes'...I-" she looked at the ground, hesitating. Her eyebrows narrowed before she rose her head again and looked him in the eyes. The cold and mature woman from minutes ago seemed like a hurt little kitten in Jim's eyes. Almost begging and unexpected sadly she said with a thin and shy voice

"I have to deal with personality and social issues. I am, many people told me that for the past 20 years I lived, an 'emotion less asshole'." She smirked ironically.

"My personality is very complicated and... sometimes, I show and feel almost no emotions and sometimes it is just the other way around. Li-like now. I-I do not have any control over it... I apologies. I do not have any friends and my family is out in the beta quadrant." _Damn it. Stop looking so sad. Stop... Come on! What a poor girl. _He felt something deep down his stomach. _I don't think that's the whole story though..._ His wet fingers rubbed against the cold metal of the PADD in his hands. Pictures of... hugging that _stranger _in front of him, caressing her hair, stroking her shoulders, somehow comforting her popped up in his mind. _Why! What is this? I am sick!_

"It's okay." He touched her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I hope we will work well together, Ensign Anderson." He flashed her a gentle smile, no, no flirty smirk or grin, just a kind and honest smile.

Sandra's eyes widened for a bit. She tried to smile back. Deep within her, the wall of fear of encountering this new ship, these new people and bitter loneliness seemed to melt. Even if it was just a bit, she had never been smiled at. Never so _honestly. _Sandra's voice was trembling as she said with a tiny smile on her pale face "Thank you, captain"

A tiny, burning tear rolled down her cheek which she did not notice and was far from understanding why.

"Welcome to our family, Sunny. Welcome to the _Enterprise._" No, somehow he could not stop sounding so cheesy. A bright smile crossed his face as he saw her _happy _one. "Here you go, take that handkerchief" He giggled a little.

This scent and those green eyes, let him feel like he wanted to make her _happy. _He did not know her, but still he had the urge to... keep her _warm?_ He wanted... he wanted to... Well he just didn't know.

_What is this? I gotta see Bones, this is sick. _

… _I am sick._

_THANK YOU FOR READING! :)  
_**I wrote this up in the middle of the night.**

**So... I do not expect much out of this. But I love Kirk and I love OC.**

**I kind of hope this will work ;)**

**I know, Jim is a little OOC but he is supposed to.**

**Now. In front of Sunny. :)**

**Please, tell me what you think and every reviewer get's a virtual hug ;)**

**Please, ****REVIEW**

**TeaTime**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry for the late update. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to tell me what you ****think!  
Thank you for reading :D  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sleep, all I need is sleep**

Sandra's pencil rushed over the clean, white sheet of paper. It was late at night, she wasn't able to sleep, her head ached like always. So she had sat down at the Mess, trying to cool her down a bit. She often draws her thoughts and randomly picked up details of the day to calm her racing mind. The woman liked drawing, spacing out from time to time since she was always on edge and alerted with all the data and information racing in her head.  
Green eyes flickered fast as she had lost control and put all her spirit down on paper. Thin lines showed up and the young woman could feel her heart beats increasing. Hands, uniforms, metal, an elevator button, a Faser, PADDs, the Enterprise. The noises of the pencil scratching on the thin paper echoed in the complete empty mess hall and her sight lost focus. A lightning white burst of pain pounded through her head, she breathed in sharply.  
She closed her eyes and sent the wooden made pencil, rolling down the table of the Mess as she put both hands up to her face. _Calm. _She tried to calm her sharp and fast breathing. _Calm down._ Her fingers lingered up to her closed eyes, shaking, slowly feeling for every fold and every single fine line on her face that defined it. Her looks. Her self. Her being. She had known that face for quite a long time. Still, she couldn't understand why it was such a mystery to her... _now. _She put one of her hands onto her chest, clinching onto that soft textile of her grey sweater. Yes, she loved it with all her heart. Her cuddly sleeping sweater was the only comforting and warming thing she had right now. All those _new _emotions were setting a whole new puzzle up. It had frustrated her for 6 hours, stealing away her precious sleep.  
After these drawing brainstorms, she had always felt the closest to her true self. Not to arrogant or cold, and not too emotional disturbed. She felt... human.  
After a moment or two, she tried to open one eye to examine her sketch. Sandra's flashy eyes widened. She saw something _amazing_ in the middle of the sheet. It was Captain James T. Kirk, smiling with partly closed eyes. It radiated something _warm._ Not just the figure in the middle let her shock, she could find so many other things relating to _that_ encounter some hours ago like, the handkerchief, a hand, a smile and beautiful kind eyes. Beautiful different colors had filled her mind. Gold, metal blue, blond, and mostly white. Such a brilliant, radiating white. The whole ship was flood in that white light and it had put her at ease.  
_Bump. _Her forehead hit the paper sheet and she felt the cold metal of the table underneath it. She sighed, closed her eyes, feeling so tired all of a sudden. Turning her head towards the door, her reddened cheeks touched the paper. She then put her hands on each side of her resting head, palms facing the shining and soothing cool metal. She could feel the cold steel slowly warming up under her hot skin. _Good lord, what is this? What is happening?  
__Zush. _The door opened with a sharp and disturbing noise. Her green eyes opened with a flash, already missing the darkness and comfort. _Dammit. _Her sight got blurry, she could only see something grey. That happened often. When her eyes got tiered, they would just stop their duties.  
"Meeh" she muttered under her breath. The figure stopped moving. She did not have a clue about who was standing a couple of meters (at least she thought so) away from her. Her eyes burned as she tried to blink. No chance. Her cheeks were glued to the table. Unable to move she said with a weird ironic tone in her voice "Don't give me that look. Yes, you. I am not sure about your facial expressions, but I can practically smell your disturbance." She could hear a little breathing, then a somewhat hesitating mutter. Sandra decided to interrupt. "If you want me to greet you, you'll have to come a bit nearer. Those" she pointed at her aching eyes "just went on strike. I am not able to recognize you." _Let's try something I learned ages ago... from my mom. _"_Please." _The yellow smudge seemed to move. It came closer and turned black? Then the figure seemed to disappear. She could still hear it move though. A chuckle from above and suddenly there was blue around her. A familiar blue, making her heart skip a beat. So close. She got lost in it.  
"Captain?" Laughter. The blue disappeared. "Haha! How'd you know, Sunny?" There was it again. Hearing that strange nickname left a tickling feeling deep down her stomach. "I... recognized that blue eye color of yours." Sunny closed her eyes and rested her chin on her arms which she had folded over her drawing. She had no energy left for excusing _that _thing_. _She heard footsteps distance a little. Ten meters was her guess. Jim said "Replicator: A coffee, black. And make it hot please." Sandra could hear him yawn. "You Lieutenant?" "Water, thank you." The mechanism made a 'wush' like sound and soon Sunny could hear the footsteps approach her table. The chair in front of her was pulled out after one of the cups has been placed next to her right elbow. "Here you go..." Was he sniffing? "Thank you, Captain." She slowly moved her left hand towards the expected glass. Her slim fingers lingered somewhat near the water filled cup. They moved 2 centimeters to the right and she brushed something soft. A shirt? "Excuse me..." A tiered chuckle escaped the figure in front of her. Big, soft and _warm_ hands closed around her wrist and were gently moved towards her left elbow. She held her breath. Her fingertips finally touched the cold and humid glass and she could grab it. When her lips touched the cup and felt the water drip down her chin, she noticed how thirsty she was. Sandra took big gulps and couldn't help but feeling watched. She put the glass down again, wiped the corner of her lips and whispered "Thank you."  
"Wow, you looked thirsty" Sandra rested her forehead on her arms again. "Hmm..."  
"Are you alright, Sunny?" she noticed the worries in his husky voice but the 'Sunny' part went smoothly over his lips. Every time he said 'Sunny' she heard a little tease in his voice. "Mhm..." She could feel the heat getting to her cheeks. She put her chin un the table, letting the cold metal cool that part. "I am so tiered... But I cannot sleep. I haven't slept for 45 hours. Haven't slept once since leaving Earth."  
"I have troubles sleeping too, you know?" he said tiredly and tried to keep his voice down.  
"No, I don't" Her tone was surprisingly cold. …No that wasn't appropriate. Normal people wouldn't say that. "Sorry, that was harsh. I shouldn't answer rhetoric questions, that is stupid." She didn't notice, but a hint of frustration and a tone of shyness lied in those words. To her own surprise, Sandra heard the captain _laugh _"Haha... Don't worry, I'm quite used to talk to harsh people. One name: Spock." Sunny heard him sigh. "God. I'll tell you how annoying that jerk is." "Okay..." He started talking about the Nero incident, about his past, and his father. Nothing she did not know about, but she... liked the way he talked. A warm, dizzy feeling spread through her chest and her lips formed a tiny smile. Being so grateful to another human being was something new to her. For the first time in her life, she had felt..._ secure.  
_Sandra could feel her breath slowing down. His warm voice echoed through the hall, she could hear Jim breathing. In and out. She could feel his warm presence right in front of her. Her consciousness seemed to slip away. Suddenly, Jim stopped talking. Automatically, her eyes flashed open and gladly, they had finally recovered. Jim's hand rested beside Sandra's left elbow, his right hand rested on top of his upper arm and his cheek on his hand. His eyes were closed, a smile on his lips.  
Sandra's lips formed a smile. She stood up, took her drawing and wanted to leave. But she hesitated and turned around to see her sleeping Captain. One of her hand rose slowly and she brushed gently over his cheek. She froze. _What are you doing? _Without having any control over her body, she bowed down to him and approached his face. _What is this? You... don't even know him... you will be hurt as always, trying to approach other people._ But why does it feel like she could trust him? When she was only some centimeters away, she stopped by his ear. As gently and honestly as she could, she whispered "Thank you, Jim. I... honestly wish... you'd be able to understand me."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! And thank's to the reviews out there! ... I don't know how I feel about this chapter... it's Kinda weird. This whole story is weird!  
IMPORTANT!  
Which POV did you prefer? The kind of Kirky POV like the last chapter, or this in Sunny's ****head? Tell me! ;D  
Flames are appreciated! :P**

**TeaTime**


End file.
